lockwood_lakefandomcom-20200214-history
Pellar
The Burning Eye The conflict between Pellar and Adar is one of the foundational notions of theology. As a result Adarrian and Pellarin priests often clash. Crusades, counter crusades, ex-communications and brawls between clergy are common. Often seen as arrogant or self-righteous the Pellarin’s believe staunchly that they are in the right, and view Adarrians as stubborn and autocratic. Because Pellarin priests are relatively rare compared to Adarrian priests this conflict is rarely a major Issue, but Pellarin priests still feel the pangs of betrayal. Pellar’s martyrdom is the central tenant of Pellarin teachings and view sacrifice positively. If it were not for this notable conflict between Pellar and Adar there would be no doubt that sun-worship would be far more common, but systematic suppression of Pellarin worship has cut down on the Pellarin clergy. Clerics of Pellar are often compassionate, scholarly, aloof and righteous. During times of crisis Pellarin temples are magnets for the needy and poor in need of aid. Because of Pellar’s symbol as a beacon of knowledge and healing Pellar worship is much more common amongst the poor. Conversely worship of Pellar is also common amongst wealthy scholars as well as bourgeois nobility who perfer his love of knowledge above the stolid autocracy of Adar. Alignment Neutral Good Domains Sun, Community, Knowledge, Healing, Plants Favored Weapon Longspear Lore Pellar left the body of Io after Jurra and saw the world that his siblings had created together. Pellar greeted his shardbrother and sister happy to see the court of Adar in such splendor. For many years Pellar lived at the court of Adar, entertaining young Thume and Illia with the many stories he had learned from across the Planes. Adar became jealous of Pellar’s knowledge of the world he had created. Though omnipotent Adar looked upon Pellar’s omniscience with great envy. As Thume and Illia became enamored with the stories of Pellar so too did Adar descend into a great brooding jealousy of Pellar. As ruler of his court it should be Adar who knows it best. Adar began to believe that Pellar was planning to usurp his throne, and steal his children away with his entrancing stories. Once Adar’s envy had consumed him completely he called Pellar before his throne. Pellar was told that he must pluck out his eyes so that Adar may see as Pellar sees, and Cut off his ears to he may hear what Pellar hears. If Pellar agreed he would become Adar’s greatest advisor, but if he refused he would be exiled from the realm of the Gods never to return. Shocked at the cruelty of his shardbrother’s request Pellar left the domain of Adar, but so great was his sadness that once he stepped one foot past Adar’s domain he laid down. From that moment on Pellar looked upon the world of Adar with sadness, always shining so that Adar may know the truth of his envy, and leaving every day so that Adar may understand the depth of his Ignorance. Category:Gods Category:Good Dieties Category:Mythology